Flappy Cat (Insane)
This is the sixth stage in Crazed Cat Stages. It appears on the 18th of every month. Unlike previous Crazed Cat stages, this stage does not require mass spamming Cats all the time. Crazed Bird is one of the slowest enemies in the game, his supporting forces are also not a threat. Battleground Begin the battle, the boss (Crazed Bird Cat) will appear. After 1-2 minutes, the enemy's castle will spawn Rain D. in a random time (up to 3 can appear on the battlefield). Later, the Enemy Base will spawn 1 Bore. After 10 or more minutes, Ms. Sign will be spawned, and a Shy Boy. Strategies With proper spawning, money gained from defeating Bores and Rain D.'s, and the Sniper Cat power up, the player can stall Crazed Bird nearly forever. Rich Cat and Cat CPU are recommended for this stage. Getting treasures from Into the Future may speed up the battle a bit. 'Strategy 1' (time-consuming) *'Cat Line Up': Crazed Cat, Crazed Tank Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Brave Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, King Dragon Cat, Jamiera Cat and Bahamut Cat. Main attackers in this line up are Macho Legs, Crazed Legs,and King Dragon. *'Requires': 300% Empire of Cats treasures, Normal Cats at level 20+10, Bahamut Cat at level 20. At this level, all of the Cats (except Crazed Cat) will survive at least 2 hits from the boss. *'Power ups': Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat and Cat CPU Begin the battle, turn of the Cat CPU power up, spamming Crazed Wall Cat. When the first Rain D. comes out, start spamming Macho Legs Cat. When the second Rain D. appears, spam Crazed Macho Cat. Occasionally, spawn a King Dragon Cat or Crazed Legs Cat when the third Rain D. appears. The player should have enough money to spawn a Bahamut Cat. Only spawn him and turn on Cat CPU when the Bore appears. The CPU will auto-spawn any available Cats, unless the Worker Cat's level is not high enough. When the Bore dies, turn off the CPU and repeat the process. The first Ms. Sign will be spawned with a Shy Boy. However, his strength is not as high as the Shy Boys found in Berserk, he is spawned just to refund some of the player's money. The Crazed Bird should die after the second Ms. Sign appears. 'Strategy 1.5 '(speedrun-esque) *'Cat Line Up': Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat and Jamiera Cat. *'Power ups': Sniper the Cat'.' If Macho Legs Cat is at a high enough level, 20+50~70, by mass spamming Crazed Wall and Macho Legs, with the help of Sniper the Cat, the player can push Crazed Bird behind the base, and destroy it before the Bore appears. 'Strategy 2' (anti-reds) :* Cat Line Up: Crazed Cat, Crazed Tank Cat, Tank Cat, Paris Cat, Bird Cat, Bahamut Cat, any good anti-red cat, Swimmer Cat, Lizard Cat, Gross Cat (True forms recommended). :*'Recommended Powerups': Sniper Begin the battle and gather money while continuously sending out Crazed Wall. Once your money is high enough, start sending out Swimmer and Lizard Cats. Once a Rain D. comes out, send out Salon Cats every so often. When Bore comes out, spam everything until Bore dies, then repeat. Only spawn Bahamut Cat when a Bore comes out. Once Ms. Sign comes out (About 20 minutes later), within a few seconds, a Shy Boy will come out and when it does, send out a few more Salon Cats. Make sure not to make 3 Rain D.'s stack (try to kill one quickly) and save up money for when a Bore comes out (at least 8000). Strategy 3 (ft. Butterfly Cat) It is possible to beat this level with Butterfly Cat alone if it is max level. By sending out Butterfly after Butterfly, the Rain D. will be constantly knocked behind the Crazed Bird, allowing the massive damage that Butterfly Cats deal to floating enemies to destroy it handily. Cat CPU recommended. Strategy 4 (ft. Sadako Cat) Sadako Cat level 20+ is helpful. Bring in Jamiera. Use A. Bahamut if you have it. It will die fairly quickly, but it should get a couple hits in for the Bore or the Rain D's if they stack up too much. Strategy 5 (ft. Super Galaxy Cosmo) Super Galaxy Cosmo is designed for this level. Use three meatshields, Island, Macho Legs and Dragon. Bahamut, and Valkyrie could help against the Bore. 'Strategy 6' (cheese strategy) If you don't like to waste time on this stage then you can use this strategy. (Not gonna work always though it may take some time) *'Cat Line Up': Doctor Cat, Crazed Tank, Macho Legs or something that can knock back the Rain D. and some heavy damage ubers, or Warlock and Pierre would be better. Bring Rich Cat (optional) or Sniper The Cat. Use Jameria if you don't have Fisherman Cat. Make sure your Jamiera can survive hits from the boss so it can do actual work *When you start, try to let the boss halfway across the field. As the Rain D. will spawn, try to stop or kill it, then send in Doctor Cat when you think there is a clear opening, so Doctor Cat can knock back the boss until it's behind the base. When the boss is behind the base, send out your heavy damage ubers. This needs to be done as quick as possible, as if you take too long doing this, the Bore will spawn (Unless you have an Uber and your Cats can stop the Bore) *This cheese strat is from what I found out, the quickest way to beat this level in less then 5 minutes Strategy 7 (ft. Lufalan Pasalan) *'Required Line-up:' Crazed Macho, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Lufalan Pasalan (True form is required!), Bahamut Cat (Normal/Evolved), and the rest of the space can be filled with other cats to finish off the base or bores if they come out. **'Powerups:' I did not use any power-ups at all when I did this, but a speed up can be used to make it go by quicker. Just don't use sniper the cat or at least disable sniper when Lufalan is attacking as Lufalan can miss if the crazed bird is knocked back You must have Tecoluga's true form (Lufalan Pasalan) as its evolved form (Tesalan Pasalan) does not outrange the boss! To start just save up enough money for Lufalan Pasalan. Once you have enough money, you have basically won. Send out Lufalan Pasalan and keep sending out metal macho when it's just the crazed bird and send crazed walls when a Rain D. comes out, or just always send out the three meatshields mentioned in the lineup. Lufalan Pasalan may take a while to get to the Crazed Bird, but at level 30 it only takes it 10 hits to take out the Crazed Bird! That's even less with critical hits and not to mention Lufalan has a quite fast attack rate! This strategy is really only possible because the Crazed Bird doesn't have tons of peons and enemies surrounding him throughout the battle, so Lufalan will just hit the crazed bird, and the crazed bird has quite low health compared to other crazed cats. Some Rain D. may spawn, but Lufalan will just 1-shot them and give you a good amount of money. Make sure to bring some meatshields to protect Lufalan from getting hit by the crazed bird and Rain D. like metal cat or crazed tank. I only had a few Rain D. spawn and no bores at all, although I recommend bringing some other cats in case your Lufalan Pasalan dies or bores spawn, and Bahamut Cat and iCat are great for this. Just make sure to protect Lufalan Pasalan and getting this crazed cat should be really easy, but I still recommend bringing some backup cats just in case. Strategy 8 (classic line up) *'Cat Line Up': Ururun Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Dancer Cat, Jamiera Cat (Again, TF needed + Needs to survive at least a hit from the boss), Paris Cat (Make sure she has the defense to survive a hit from Crazed Bird and strong enough to knockback a Rain D. per hit), Macho Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat (Needs to be level 20), and Wall Cat. *'Power ups': Rich Cat (Required) and Speed Up (Optional) *'Required Feats': 300% treasures in the Empire of Cats. This strategy just basically is a recreation of the famous line up, but this time, you can kill a Rain D. faster and damage the boss more. Stall by spawning continuous Crazed Wall Cats, Dancer Cats, and Jamiera Cats to damage the boss. Use Paris to get Rain. D behind the boss. Be mindful of your money; make sure you have at least 10,000¢ in your Wallet upon the arrival of the first Bore. When the first Bore arrives and gets close to the base, spawn Ururun Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, and Holy Valkyrie Cat. Spawn your other meatshields too. When it dies, revert to the Crazed Wall stalling and back to the Dancer + Jamiera damage dealing. When you get to a point where Shy Boys come, it is now easier to do the whole concept because of the overflowing money you get from them. Have fun! 'Strategy 9 '(Luck on steroids) Lineup:Sadako Cat,Jamiera Cat (must be a quite high level),Crazed Mythical Titan Cat (must be lvl 20) You can literally beat this if RNG is on your side.Weaken Crazed bird with sadako,so that it does less damage on your 2 titans.You also need chapter 1 and 2 sky fruit.You can make jamiera (and the other titan) get to the base before bore spawns!May RNG be on your side. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1022.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages